ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah 10: Quest for the Blood Rubies
is a Noah 10 movie. Plot Act 1 We start off by watching an army of robots surrounding Noah. Noah doesn't look worried at all. They all get out weapons. They shot lasers at him, but Noah jumped out of the way, on top of one robot's head, and out of the crowd. They turned to him. (Robot 1): Get him. Several other robots shot more lasers at Noah. Noah did a back-flip and dodged. (Noah): Please. This isn't even a challenge. Noah activated the Matrix. He scrolled through the holograms. When he found the one he wanted, he slapped it down and transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! Noah morphed into one of the robots. He upgraded it to a fighting machine. He shot missiles at the other robots. He started punching and slamming robots. He shot lasers. He blew up a few and kicked a couple. He grabbed one robot and threw it at another group. He self-destructed and reformed as Upgrade. He put his hands on the remaining two and electrocuted them. (Max on intercom): Well done. Training complete. Noah reverted back. (Noah): When's lunch? Noah exited the training room and walked outside to get some air. (Noah): Now that I'm on Spring Break, I've had more free time since last Summer! Noah stood there, enjoying the breeze in the air. He then suddenly got hit with a ball. (Noah): OW! What the fudge!? (Random Kid): Ha ha! I hit the stupid nerd kid! (Noah): Those darn Flethners! Suddenly, a laser blasted right in front of Noah. An Opticoid landed. (Noah): Who are you? (Opticoid): My name is Visio. Where is this planet's Blood Ruby? (Noah): Blood What? (Visio): Don't play dumb! I know this planet has one of the five rubies. Tell me or die! (Noah): I don't even know what you're talking about! But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get! Noah transformed. (Noah): Four Arms! Visio shot a laser at Noah. He blocked it, but Visio quickly came up to him and blasted him at close range. Noah crashed into the building. Noah jumped out and punched Visio. He grabbed a piece of debris and smacked Visio. Visio shot an ice blast at Noah and froze him. (Visio): Stupid Earthling...Tetramand....thing. Noah broke out and punched Visio in the face. He clapped his hands together and formed the Sonic Clap. He sent Visio through a wall. Visio jumped out and shot fire from one of his eyes at Noah. Noah fell through a wall. He climbed out. Noah punched Visio, then Visio shot a laser at Noah. Noah collapsed on the ground and reverted back. (Visio): Now tell me, where is this planet's Blood Ruby!? (Noah): I have no idea what you're talking about! (Visio): LIAR! Visio prepared to shoot Noah, but he got blasted away. Noah looked and saw Max. (Noah): Magister? What's going on? (Max): I'll explain in the base! Act 2 The two ran into the base. (Noah): Magister, what's going on? (Max): Long ago, an evil Galvan created a gem called the Blood Ruby. It had the power to destroy a galaxy with one blast. He planned to use it to conquer the universe. But one Galvan found out and defeated him. He split the Ruby into 5 pieces and spread them across the galaxy. Visio is trying to collect all five. Once he does, he'll be nearly unstoppable. (Noah): There's one on Earth, then? (Max): Yes. That's the only one I know of. (Noah): OK, this will be a snap. Noah ran outside and transformed. (Noah): Jetray! Noah flew away. Downtown, Visio is blasting everything. (Visio): WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS THIS WORLD'S BLOOD RUBY!? (Noah): How about a ruby-colored alien? Noah came by and blasted Visio. (Visio): An Aerophibian? Pfft. Those overgrown manta rays can't defeat a Morphlar! (Noah): Um...OK? But I'm not trying to defeat a Morphlar! Noah shot a blast at Visio, but he deflected it. Visio shot an eye beam. Noah dodged it. He shot a beam at him. Visio dodged and shot a fire beam at Noah. Noah dodged. Visio then shot a heat-seeking laser. It chased Noah. Noah flew all around, but eventually got hit. He fell and landed in a building. (Noah): Cheap shot. (Visio): Maybe you know where I can find this planet's Blood Ruby. None of these humans know and neither did that Tetramand. (Noah): No clue. How about you ask my tail! Noah dashed towards Visio and knocked him down with a tail blast. (Visio): Insolent pest! I will have the Blood Rubies! (Noah): Blah blah blah! Noah shot another eye beam at Visio, but this time, he dodged and froze Noah. Noah fell to the ground. Visio shot heat vision and melted Noah out. He then blasted him with a laser and knocked him into a building. (Visio): Wait...what if the ruby was under this planet's surface? Visio shot a full-power laser at the ground. It was drilling a huge hole. (Noah): What are you doing!? (Visio): Drillin'! Once the hole was deep enough, Visio stopped blasting and jumped into it. (Noah): Oh no you don't! Noah transformed. (Noah): Big Chill! Noah went into the hole and followed Visio. As they got closer to the core, Visio encased himself in several coats of ice to keep from dying of heat exposure. (Visio): It's getting hot down here! (Noah): Then how about I cool you down? Noah shot an ice blast at Visio, but he countered with a laser. Visio used a laser to propel himself down. Noah flew faster. Noah finally blasted Visio with ice and they stopped in the center of the Mantle. (Visio): You fool! The rubies will be mine! (Noah): Eh, shut up! Suddenly, Visio saw a glistening shine in the distance. He ran to it. It was a Blood Ruby! (Visio): The Blood Ruby! At last! (Noah): What!? (Visio): Bye-bye! Visio suddenly glowed and flew away. Before he got far, Noah scanned the ruby. The Matrix now had the energy signature of it. Later... (Noah): And he got away. Good news though, I managed to get a hold of the Blood Ruby's energy signature! Now I can adjust the Matrix to set it to detect the other rubies! (Max): Brilliant! (Noah): Magister, I'll make sure Visio doesn't get those Blood Rubies! Noah whistled. Ship came in. He morphed into a spaceship. Noah climbed aboard him and they flew off. (Noah): According to my radar, the next ruby is on Terradino. Plot a coarse, Ship! (Ship): Ship! Act 3 Ship flew to Terradino. They arrived. They landed on a plateau. (Noah): Careful, Ship. Vaxasaurians are always waging wars here. Let's try not to get caught in the crossfire. They looked down and saw several Vaxasaurians fighting. There was one standing alone. Noah and Ship went to him. (Noah): Why aren't you fighting? (Vaxasaurian): I dunno. Who are you? (Noah): Noah. Noah Segurason. (Vaxasaurian): Welcome, Noah Noah Segurason. I am Hugh Mungo Saur. (Noah): It's just Noah, dude. And I have a transformation called 'Humungousaur'. (Hugh): OK, Noah dude. (Noah): *Sigh* Well, have you seen any shiny red crystals? (Hugh): Now that you mention it, I have. Around the plains. You have to fight me to get to it, though. (Noah): OK. Noah transformed. (Noah): Humungousaur! Noah and Hugh charged towards each other. Noah punched Hugh, but he whipped him with his tail. Noah caught Hugh in a headlock, but Hugh grabbed Noah and threw him down. The two continued exchanging punches. Hugh caught one of Noah's punches and threw him into a tree. He prepared a final punch, but Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Humungousaur! Noah punched Hugh. He grabbed him bu his tail and spun him around. He threw him into a tree. Noah body-slammed Hugh, but he punched Noah. It had no effect, so Noah kicked Hugh and elbowed him away. Noah then jumped up and shot a barrage of missiles at Hugh. Hugh was defeated. Noah reverted back. (Hugh): OK, you won. Noah walked over to the plains. He saw something glowing in the distance. (Noah): There we go! Noah picked it up. Ship morphed back into a spaceship and they flew off. Just as they left, however, Visio landed on Terradino. Visio grabbed Hugh by the scruff of his neck. (Visio): I demand to know where this planet's Blood Ruby is! (Hugh): If you mean a shiny red crystal, then a young human and his pet Mechamorph just took it. (Visio): WHICH WAY DID HE GO!? (Hugh): That way! Visio blasted Hugh away. He then got in his spaceship and flew off after Noah. (Hugh): Aliens these days... Act 4 Meanwhile... (Noah): The radar shows that the third ruby is on Aranhaschimmia. (Ship): Ship! Ship flew to Aranhaschimmia. As they flew in, Ship got webbed and pulled down. (Noah): What the!? Ship morphed into a backpack and Noah wore him. There were many angry Arachnichimps standing in front of them. In the front was a bigger one, apparently the leader. (Big Arachnichimp): We have captured you in the act of invading, you filthy alien! (Noah): What? No! We're good guys! Honest! (Arachnichimp #27): Liar! (Noah): No. YOU LIE. Just then, a laser blasted in front of Noah. A ship floated down. It opened and out came Visio! (Visio): HAND OVER THE BLOOD RUBIES! (Big Arachnichimp): Blood what? (Noah): Get back! Visio shot a laser at the Big Arachnichimp, but Noah pushed him out of the way. (Noah): Visio! Y U NO BE NICE? (Visio): Gee...I dunno. Maybe it's because I'M FREAKING EVIL! (Noah): Exactly. And what do I fight? Evil. Noah transformed. (Noah): GIR! Noah jumped onto Visio's head. (Noah): I LIKE TACOS. (Visio): Get off me! Visio pulled off Noah and threw him at Arachnichimp #82. Noah jumped up and shot a flaming pig out of his head. The pig struck Visio on the head. Visio shot a laser at Noah. Noah ran up and licked Visio's head. (Noah): CHICKEN. (Visio): Shut up! Visio punched Noah down. Noah detransformed. (Visio): As for the monkeys...GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD RUBY! (Arachnichimp #78): Why? (Visio): Because I'll kill you if you don't. (78): Why? (Visio): Because I'm evil! (78): Why? (Visio): Be--because...*Cries* BECAUSE MY FATHER HATED ME-HE-HE-HEEEE! WHAAA! Noah slowly gets up and sneaks away. (Noah): YO, MONKEY! GIMME YO RUBY! 78 throws the ruby at Noah. Noah runs to Ship and they fly away. (Visio): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TBC... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Max Tennyson Aliens *Upgrade *Four Arms *Jetray *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *GIR Villains *Visio Trivia Category:Movies Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Specials